


A Game of Telephone

by tess_genor



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sub Malcolm Bright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/pseuds/tess_genor
Summary: After a fight, Malcolm reveals a hidden part of himself to Gil. Gil knows that Malcolm keeps secrets, he just never expected this one.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	A Game of Telephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IllestRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllestRin/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FANDOM MOM!!! I hope this satisfies your need for some hurt/comfort. I also threw in a bit of trope twisting for comedic effect, I hope you like it!
> 
> Also thank you Wolf for making sure that I had my facts straight.

It’s not uncommon for Malcolm to keep things from Gil, Gil has started to expect it. He thought it would have lessened after him and Malcolm sat down to talk and work out their feelings for each other. After they started going on dates, and especially after the months that they’ve been dating.

Gil knew this relationship wasn’t going to be a walk in the park. The two men each came with a lot of their own baggage, some of which the other felt responsible for. Still, Gil knows Malcolm is going to keep things to himself. That’s just how he is. What Gil doesn’t know is why Malcolm always feels like he _has_ to keep things from Gil. 

For two whole days, Malcolm avoids Gil. Texts are one word answers, he shuffles around so that Gil can’t hug him, and he even goes as far to lock himself in the office on the second floor. Gil spends those two days going back over every interaction with Malcolm from the past week to figure out what went wrong. What did he do wrong? 

It dawns on Gil suddenly. A couple days ago, the two of them had been relaxing in the living room. Malcolm got up to head to the kitchen when Gil grabbed his wrist to stop him. Malcolm _froze_. His head jerked around to stare where Gil was touching him. Malcolm’s face showed nothing but shock and Gil dropped his hand instantly. Trapping Malcolm’s movements, wrapping his hand around Malcolm’s wrist, probably reminded Malcolm of his night cuffs. Gil’s spirit sags, he broke Malcolm’s trust. He triggered his boyfriend and now poor Malcolm has to pay the price of Gil’s carelessness. 

Malcolm called Gil a few days before the incident to invite him over for a date night on Saturday. Gil’s unsure if Malcolm still wants him to come around. If he even still wants to be with Gil. With a heavy heart, Gil writes Malcolm a simple text _”hey kid, I think I should give you some space so I’m asking for a rain check for Saturday. Sorry.”_ Gil hits send and immediately regrets it, but his phone says delivered so there’s nothing he can do about it now. 

——-

Malcolm’s day was dragging. He had spent breakfast with his mother and then had a particularly grueling session with Gabrielle. He heads home, drained, and longs to just lie down on his bed. Maybe a nice, hot shower first. There’s no use trying to sleep. 

He sinks into the plush duvet and basks in the warm sunlight streaming in through the window. For the first time today, Malcolm can relax. He does his best to quiet his mind and just enjoys the buzz of the city and the small chirps Sunshine makes. Then, his phone buzzes and Malcolm’s day goes from bad to worse. 

The text is from Gil. And Malcolm has no idea what it’s about. He knows that the text is meant for him, but still, Malcolm can’t figure out why Gil doesn’t want to see him. 

For the past couple of days, Malcolm has noticed Gil being more distant than usual. He won’t come up to Malcolm’s home office. Gil’s kisses have been less passionate. Malcolm’s heart sinks. Gil is losing interest. 

Malcolm does the only thing that makes sense to him. He sends an equally vague, yet pointed text, _”k. Not sure what gave you that idea but now I could use some space so thanks.”_ Malcolm turns his phone on Do Not Disturb and sighs. 

“What the fuck, Sunshine?” Malcolm sits up and rubs angrily at his eyes. “I didn’t even do anything this time and things are still all messed up. Maybe I’m just not meant for relationships.” 

Sunshine trills happily and even with as irritated as he is, Malcolm cant help but to smile. At least Sunshine can never disappoint him. Malcolm blows a kiss to sunshine and she mimics the sound back to him. 

“I need a day to calm down. I’ll call him tomorrow. I’m not going to let anything ruin this for me.” Malcolm resigns himself to the fact that tomorrow is going to be just as difficult as today.

——-

The whole day Malcolm is on autopilot. He eats food because the alarms on his phone remind him to. He does his yoga routine and curses as he falls out of poses he normally has mastered. He’s stressed for tonight. He can’t see Gil face to face. Malcolm’s not sure he can take that kind of disappointment in person. He can’t just kick Gil out of his house because he doesn’t like what he’s hearing. At least on a phone call Malcolm can hit end and play it off as a service issue. 

Malcolm waits until he knows that Gil is home and not doing anything important. Malcolm isn’t going to let his fears affect Gil’s day. So he waits until both of them are staring at their phone in apprehension. 

Malcolm dials Gil’s number. The line rings and rings. Worrying at his nails, Malcolm braces himself for Gil’s voicemail. Gil’s been avoiding Malcolm, who’s to say that Gil won’t ignore his call as well. 

“Hey kid.” Gil sounds sad. 

“Gil…” Malcolm feels breathless. The days where things feel tense with Gil make Malcolm feel awful. For decades Malcolm has relied on Gil for support. When Gil takes it away, Malcolm is left with nothing but all his damage. 

“I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me.” Gil sighs and air whistles into the phone speaker. 

“I don’t even know why you’d think that! Gil, what have I ever done to make you think I wouldn’t want to speak to you? Out of nowhere you're avoiding me. What did I do?” Malcolm’s thankful that Gil can’t see him annoyed and rubbing at his temples. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong. You never do. I just- this one’s on me. As usual.” Malcolm can hear Gil place the phone down. 

Malcolm stays quiet. If Gil wants to take the blame he can at least take responsibility too. 

“I triggered you the other day. I didn’t want you to have to spend more time with me.” Even without being able to see him, Malcolm knows that Gil hangs his head. 

“What?” Gil’s confession stuns Malcolm. “Gil you didn’t trigger me. You didn’t even upset me until you sent me that stupid text. What are you talking about?” 

“When I grabbed your arm when you got off the couch. You _froze_ , Malcolm. I’d only ever see you tense up like that when you’re upset. I shouldn’t have grabbed you like that. I wanted to give you room to-“ 

“Oh my god. _That’s_ what started all of this?” Malcolm laughs. Relief floods him as he realizes that this was all a huge misunderstanding. 

“Malcolm, I’m so sorry.” Gil stays serious despite Malcolm’s hysterics. 

“Gil, you’re sweet. But really? First of all, if you triggered me, I’d tell you. Second of all, it’s not your decision to remove yourself from _my_ life for _my_ mental health. Thirdly, I promise you, I wasn’t triggered, I was… well. Anyway, last of all, don't _ever_ pull some passive aggressive bullshit with me again. I already get it from my family, I don’t need it from you too.” Malcolm plays with his hair. He was ready for a fight with Gil and now he feels wired. All his energy has nowhere to go. 

“I know, Malcolm. I’m sorry. I panicked and I know better, I do. I don’t know why I acted like that. I promise it won’t happen- Wait.” Gil pauses and Malcolm’s world narrows down to his phone. He knows what Gil is going to ask before the words even tumble out of his mouth. “If you weren’t upset, why’d you freeze like that?” 

Now it’s Malcolm’s turn to be uncomfortable. He opens and closes his mouth, looking for the best way to say what’s on his mind, but stays quiet. How could he explain this to Gil? How would Gil ever understand? 

“Come on. Out with it city boy. I know you like to play things close, but this time it involves me. Nothing you say is ever going to drive me away I promise. Tell me what’s been on your mind.” If Gil was there in Malcolm’s apartment, he would’ve pulled the younger man into his side. Brushed his hand against the back of Malcolm’s neck. But Gil isn’t there, because the two of them were so stupid, and now Malcolm’s left to caress his own hand in a half assed form of self comfort. 

“Gil, I don’t think this is something you’d want to hear.” Malcolm groans. He takes a few steadying breaths. Gil loves him. Gil just told him that Malcolm could never drive him away. It will be okay. 

“For not saying anything, your thinking is awfully loud.” Gil teases him. 

“Would it be possible for you to just drop this?” Malcolm doesn’t want Gil to drop this. The longer he puts it off, the worse it’s just going to be. 

“If that’s what you really want, I will. But I don’t see it going well if we keep avoiding things. We’re both big boys. I can take whatever you’re about to tell me.” Gil’s right. He often is. 

“When you grabbed my wrist like that I didn’t get triggered. I, um, I actually was turned on.” Malcolm lowers his voice and rushes through his words. Maybe if he says it fast and low enough Gil won’t _really_ hear it. 

“What?” Gil didn’t hear him. Malcolm has to repeat himself. 

“Geez, okay. Um. I liked that you grabbed my wrist. I didn’t freeze because you upset me. I froze because I thought it was hot. It’s hot that your hand can circle around my whole wrist. I found it hot that you could stop me so easily. I love how strong you are and in the moment I didn’t expect you to reach out and grab me like that. You caught me off guard. That’s all. It was just, god, Gil it was really hot.” Malcolm laughs nervously and rubs at his neck. 

“Hot?” Gil’s confusion comes in clear as day through the phone. _Christ, I’m really going to have to spell it out for him,_ Malcolm thinks. 

“Yeah. You see, I didn’t want to tell you, for some people it’s not their thing. You didn’t strike me as the kinky kind of person so I just didn’t say anything…” Malcolm flops down onto his back. This was totally not how he pictured this conversation going. 

“Wait a second, kinky? Malcolm are you into kinky stuff?” Gil’s trying to keep his voice level. He knows Malcolm keeps secrets, but he never expected this to be one of them. 

“This is why I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want you to think that I don’t enjoy being with you, because I do! There’s just other things that I like too and I figured you didn’t like them. But it’s not make or break for me. I’m fine without it. So I just didn’t want to say anything. But when you grabbed my wrist, it reminded me, I guess, of other stuff we could be doing so it was a shock that’s all.” Words tumble out of Malcolm’s mouth. He can barely process what he’s saying before the sentences exit his mouth. He rushes to cover all his bases, not wanting Gil to think any different of him or their relationship.

”No! No, I would never think that. I just feel bad. You could’ve come to me with this sooner. I’m not, _not_ interested, if that makes sense.” Gil makes a thoughtful sound. “I mean, if you like it how bad can it be? Besides, I won’t knock it till I’ve tried it.”

Each sentence from Gil takes a ton of weight off of Malcolm’s conscience. Gil isn’t mad. In fact, he’s open to it. It’s more than Malcolm could have ever asked for. Malcolm knows he needs to respond, but he doesn’t know what to say to Gil. He doesn’t know what’s an appropriate response.

”Wow, Gil. Thank you. I don’t even know what to say. This call started and I expected a fight. I never would’ve dreamed it could've ended like this. I, uh, I can send you some links that are good places to start? Whatever you want!” The rest of the tension drains out of Malcolm’s body, replaced with the giddiness of sharing something you’re passionate about with someone you love.

Gil’s laugh rings through the phone. “Not too much reading at once, okay kid? I’m _very_ new to all of this. Simpler stuff might be better. I really just want to ease into this.” Malcolm can picture Gil’s smile in his head. Now he kind of wishes that they had this conversation in person.

”Maybe, we don’t have to call off Saturday? If you want, that is. I don’t want to make you feel pressured. You’re already doing so much for me.”

”I’d love to. Send me a few things so I can prepare some stuff on my own! And you could never pressure me into anything.” Gil’s calmness helps Malcolm to trust what he says, even if Malcolm isn’t sure he completely believes it.

”I love you.” Malcolm says it softly. It’s not the first time he’s said it and he hope’s it won’t be the last time either.

”I love you too, kid. I’m going to bed, but I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Try to catch some rest too.” Gil yawns. Malcolm laughs at him. It’s not that late, they just like to joke about the age gap.

”Night, Gil.” Malcolm blows a kiss before hanging up. He instantly jumps onto his safari app and rapid fire sends Gil a few links. He knows Gil is going to want to do some research of his own too. Things are looking up.

\-----

Gil looks down at his hands and frowns. In each hand is a different collar. One is a sky blue, nylon webbed collar, very standard and plain. The other is black leather with evenly spaced metal grommets decorating it. The blue one matches with Malcolm’s eyes, but the other definitely has more on the kinky vibe. At least from what Gil has seen, the style of the leather one has a better fit for what Malcolm wants.

”Can I help you, sir?” A man in a blue vest sneaks up on Gil and he jumps.

”Oh, uh, no just looking. Thank you though.” Gil blushes. He hopes the worker doesn’t ask any more questions.

”Alright, well if you have any questions I’m stocking over by the reptile accessory aisle.” The man points backwards and heads away.

Gil sighs, and places the blue collar back onto it’s row. You can’t go wrong with black. He just hopes that Malcolm will like the collar. Gil never asked Malcolm what style he typically prefers because he wants to surprise him on Saturday.

“Big dog?” The lady at the cash register nods at the collar.

”Yeah, you could say that.” Gil fiddles with where the tag says extra large.

”People tend to go with a harder look for big dogs.” She swipes the collar over the scanner.

”He’s a big softie. This isn’t his normal look, I just wanted to see him in something a bit more,” Gil struggles to find the right word without giving himself away, “industrial.”

”It’s a good choice.” The woman bags the collar, snorts, and then turns to Gil with a twinkle in her eye. “Can I make a crude joke?”

”Please do.” Gil just wants the woman to hand him the bag.

”You won’t tell the manager?” She teases him. The button reading “Manager” on her vest shines in the overhead lighting.

”I’d never dream of it.” Gil jokes back.

”This collar is gonna have all the bitches in town after that boy of yours.” She winks. Gil nearly chokes.

”Those days are behind him now.” Gil tries his hardest not to show his discomfort. He must hide it pretty well because the woman hands him the bag with a smile. Gil leaves as quickly as possible.

\-----

Saturday comes and Gil panics. He doesn’t know what to wear, doesn’t know what to do with himself. He doesn’t want Malcolm to think he’s having second thoughts, but at the same time Gil is overthinking every little thing. Are his normal date clothes still acceptable? How different is dinner going to be?

Before Gil can let his thoughts consume him, his phone chimes. It’s Malcolm telling Gil how he’s feeling a bit nervous for tonight and he’s sure that Gil feels similar. It’s a reassurance that the two of them are in this together.

When Gil arrives at Malcolm’s apartment, he takes a deep breath before knocking. The door swings open a second later. Malcolm throws his arms around Gil as tight as possible.

”I missed you.” Malcolm pulls away shyly.

”I missed you too, kid.” Gil thumbs at the back of Malcolm’s neck. This misunderstanding cost the two of them precious time. Neither of them are willing to let it happen again.

They eat in a comfortable silence. Neither of them entirely sure what to talk about between the bites of food. The dinner gets eaten without any major conversation happening. Gil brings the dishes over to the sink and Malcolm turns his stereo on. Frank Sinatra croons his greatest hits through the speakers hidden throughout the apartment. Gil sings as he loads the dishwasher and Malcolm pours the coffee and heads to the sofa. The very place where this misunderstanding was born. 

Malcolm watches as Gil pats his pocket, checking to see if the item he bought is still hidden there, and gives the older man a nervous smile as he sits down. 

“You’re kinky.” Gil opens the conversation pretty bluntly. He doesn’t want how nervous he is to come across. 

“I’m a kinkster, yeah.” Malcolm takes a sip of his coffee to allow his statement to settle. 

“I read the links you sent me.” Gil repositions himself closer to Malcolm’s side. It’s a cue to Malcolm to move closer. 

Malcolm swivels so that his knees brush up against Gil’s legs. He missed being so close to Gil. Being in his presence, surrounded by love, Malcolm feels himself finally begin to settle down. 

“And?” Malcolm’s heartbeat echoes in his ears. The air is heavy with the weight of what Gil’s about to say. 

“This is all _very_ new for me, Malcolm. I can’t just jump in head first.” 

“No! No, I would never ask you to do that. It’s really unsafe and unfair to you.” Malcolm fits his hand in Gil’s. “Just by having this conversation you’re doing so much for me. We can go as slow as you need.” 

“I know, kid. I trust you.” Gil gives Malcolm’s hand a squeeze before letting go. “I brought something.” 

Malcolm looks at Gil quizzically and Gil just winks in return. Slowly, Gil removes a tissue paper wrapped package from his pocket. Handing it to Malcolm, Gil holds his breath, Malcolm accepts it from Gil’s hands. The sound of paper ripping fills the apartment as Malcolm tears into it.

In Malcolm’s lap sits the black studded collar. Malcolm picks it up gently, letting it hang off of one finger, and looks it over. 

“Is this a dog collar?” Amusement drips off of his every word. 

“Yeah… I thought it would be okay to use in the meantime.” Gil clasps his hands together for lack of a better way to keep himself from fidgeting. 

“It won’t be the most comfortable thing to wear.” Malcolm lightly laughs. “But, it can work if you really need it to.” 

“I wasn’t sure. But if you think it’s alright.” Gil looks up at Malcolm, his face betraying how much he wants to do right by Malcolm. 

“It’s fine. Though, it looks a little too big for me to wear.” Malcolm folds the collar in half, holding it against his throat, it’s clearly too big as half of it is longer than his neck. 

“That’s because it’s for me.” Gil feels small. He sinks further into the couch, away from Malcolm’s questioning look. 

“For you?” Malcolm looks at Gil in shock. 

“Yeah?” Gil throws Malcolm an equally confused look. 

“I mean, you’d look hot in it, but you don’t need to wear a collar.” Malcolm leans into Gil’s shoulder. “Did you think you had to?” 

“Don’t most subs have a collar?” Gil asks innocently.

”Wait, don’t even tell me. Gil, did you think that _I’m_ a Dom?” Malcolm looks at Gil incredulously.

”Are you not one?” Gil shoots back.

”Oh my god, you’re adorable, and I love you.” Malcolm tackles Gil. The both of them fall over and Malcolm climbs over Gil to find a more comfortable position for the both of them. “What in the world gave you that impression?”

”I don’t know- I just thought that-”

”I love you so much.” Malcolm presses kisses all over Gil’s face and neck. “I don’t know what I did right that the universe is rewarding me with such an amazing boyfriend. You picked out a collar that you were comfortable with and thought I would like. You’re amazing.”

”I just want to make you happy, Malcolm.” Gil pulls Malcolm to his chest. They lay there pressed to each other. Gil strokes Malcolm’s hair and Malcolm nuzzles his way into the crook of Gil’s neck.

”You make me so much more than happy, Gil. You complete me.” Malcolm leans back to look Gil in the eyes. “I don't know where I would be without you. You’re the only good thing in my life. Thank you.” Malcolm’s eyes fall closed.

”I say the same thing about you.” Gil cups Malcolm’s chin. “Promise me, no more secrets like this one? There’s nothing we can’t work through together.”

”Together.” Malcolm likes how that sounds. Just the two of them facing the world. There’s no one else Malcolm could ever want on his team besides Gil. “As long as we’re in it together, yeah. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Rin!!!! I'm beyond grateful that I am lucky enough to have meet you. I don't know anyone with a kinder and more giving spirit. Wishing you a day that's filled with as much joy as you bring to others. You're such an amazing person, writer, friend. Giving you virtual hugs.


End file.
